


Puff

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e14 Memento Mori, Scully smokes, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: If she asked him, would he be able to tell her what her favourite colour was?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Puff

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, makes no sense. I was stuck with writing and needed to get out of it so I wrote this.

A cloud of smoke hovers in the air momentarily before the cold air drags it to the ground, dragging her stress and worries down with it. The pro of smoking, she remembers.

The sound of the door next to her unlocking. As if in shame Scully turns away. Not that she has anything to be ashamed of, she is an adult, smoking isn’t a crime and she’s perfectly within her rights to do it.

She tells herself she just doesn’t want to see him.

“I was just going on a run,” she hears him say.

“Go on then.” She still doesn’t turn to look at him, she watches the pool’s water ripple in the wind below.

Mulder doesn’t move and Scully tries pretending he isn’t there. She focuses on the methodical movement of bringing the cigarette to her mouth, inhaling, exhaling and watching the smoke disappear in front of her.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” he says.

Her eyes close. She wants to scream at him to go, to leave her alone, but she neither has the heart nor energy to do so. Instead, she reopens her eyes, flicks the bud away and pulls out another.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

She tells herself it’s because he never cared to ask about her. She heard every tale of his childhood from his happy memories to the trauamatic night his sister was taken before his eyes and the events that came after. What does he know about her beyond her acdemic achievements? If she asked him, would he even be able to tell her what her favourite colour is?

She tells herself that it’s his fault he doesn’t know this, not hers because she hid herself away.

“It’s bad for you, you know.”

She smiles involuntarily in response, a harsh laugh following soon after. She looks at him through the corners of her eyes.

“I’m dead anyway, what does it matter?”

Mulder has nothing to say in response and either does she. She flicks the second bud away and turns towards her door.

“Enjoy your run,” is all she says before pushing the door open and she disappears inside.

Mulder stays outside, staring at the spot she vacated, words on his tongue, words he never gets to say.


End file.
